Chaque seconde
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Après trois ans loin du NCIS, Ziva David doit renouer avec son ancienne vie. Et doit affronter une nouvelle "Elle"...
1. Prologue

_Hum, hi !_

_Je suis tarée. Oui. Je me lance encore dans un nouveau projet, court, heureusement. Mais je suis complètement dingue, puisque je le fais en POV Ziva, une exception pour moi !_

_Cette mini-fic devait être le 99e Instant de Vie. Mon imagination m'a entraîné sur tout autre chose, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une histoire pareille, quitte à en faire une mini-fic._

_Voilà, donc, je suis dingue, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même !_

_Tiva au programme, beaucoup de Ziva (BON SANG DE BONSOIR JE SUIS DINGUE), et... Et plein d'autres choses !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

.

-Je sais que tu es troublée, Ziva.

Troublée est un vague mot. Une mince comparaison face aux multiples sentiments qui m'assaillissent, qui envahissent mon être par vague, partant du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à retrouver la racine de mes cheveux. Je sens que la chair de poule parcoure mes bras, qu'un courant électrique balaye lentement l'intégralité de ma colonne vertébrale.

Pourtant, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je me contente de rapprocher cette photo de mon visage pour mieux l'examiner, le visage le plus neutre possible. Mon interlocuteur attend sagement que je lâche un commentaire, les bras croisés devant lui, le menton légèrement penché sur le côté, le regard chargé de cette curiosité qui l'a encensée à peine nos regards se sont-ils croisés.

Je passe mon index le long du papier glacé, incapable de détacher mon attention de son visage un peu flouté. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours ce même menton carré, ces yeux rieurs, son sourire enjôleur. Même s'il ne m'est pas adressé, mais l'est à cette fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle est belle. Un visage fin, de délicates pommettes, des yeux d'un bleu enivrant. De longs cheveux de jais qui tombent en boucle dans son dos. Elle est fine, elle semble délicate. Elle lui correspond.

Je ne peux empêcher cet aigre pic de jalousie de monter en moi. Ma pression s'accentue légèrement sur la photo, je me sens obligée de la tendre à nouveau à l'officier du Mossad qui patiente face à moi, tentant de rétracter ce pli de contrariété que je sens naître entre mes sourcils.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Adam, lâchais-je enfin alors qu'il récupère le cliché et le range dans la poche de sa veste. Je ne suis pas troublée. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec lui, ni avec le reste de l'équipe. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

-Ziva, souffle-t-il en tapotant la poche de sa veste une dernière fois, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Si je t'ai demandé de venir et t'ai montré cette photo, ce n'est pas simplement pour te montrer qu'il a refait sa vie, mais parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il scrute ma réaction. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil de cuir crème, pose mes bras le long des accoudoirs, et attend qu'il poursuivre. Il comprend mon invitation à parler après quelques longues secondes d'un silence le plus complet.

-L'agent DiNozzo s'est fiancé la semaine dernière à cette femme.

Je retiens aussi soudainement mon souffle que sous l'effet d'un uppercut en pleins poumons, et me rétracte légèrement sur mon fauteuil, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous la nouvelle. Tony s'est fiancé. Tony et cette femme sont…

Des images d'eux deux dansent devant mes yeux. Je les vois se rire, je les imagine se tenir la main, je la vois se glisser avec lui entre ses draps de coton gris, je peux presque entendre Tony lui demander sa main, des trémolos dans sa voix d'éternel célibataire qui a décidé de contrer sa nature première.

Adam a réussi à me déstabiliser, j'en ai perdu ma maîtrise de moi-même et ai laissé mes sentiments s'évaporer et envahir la pièce. Je sens ma détresse, ma tension, le toucher et glisser sur sa peau, alors que j'ouvre et referme ma bouche devenue pâteuse, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait me faire reprendre une certaine contenance.

-Il…

-Elle s'appelle Aryah Baanam et elle est israélienne, reprend Adam en posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

Il fait particulièrement bien semblant de ne pas remarquer mon trouble. J'en profite pour me redresser et passer une main dans mes cheveux, récupérant à travers ce geste cette indifférence que j'avais adoptée quelques minutes auparavant. Même si mon corps souffre plus que jamais. Même si je n'ai plus qu'une envie : Me rouler en boule, enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, et ne plus jamais me relever.

-Ziva…

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? L'interrompais-je sèchement, alors que je sens que j'ai un peu trop mordu ma lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang venant se dissiper sur ma langue.

-Aryah est une ancienne officier d'élite du Kidon, comme toi, m'indique-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma question. Elle a quitté le Mossad deux ans auparavant, après sept ans passés au sein de nos services.

Une ancienne officier du Kidon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien entre nous deux. Entre mon histoire et la sienne. Trois ans après notre séparation, Tony s'est fiancé avec une femme qui a la même histoire professionnelle que moi, qui a approximativement le même physique que moi, mais qui n'est pas retourné dans son pays pour fuir tout bonheur, comme moi.

-Un an après son départ, des fuites ont eu lieu au cœur même de notre agence. Des groupes entiers se sont fait repérer après des années d'infiltrations, et quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans le système informatique du Mossad pour relever nos données les plus secrètement cachées.

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Ce qui m'incite à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, d'une lenteur qui contraste mal avec la colère augmentant en moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Adam.

-On la suspecte, Ziva. Elle est toute désignée comme coupable. Mais sa situation auprès de ton ancien collègue, sa nouvelle nationalité et ses liens avec le gouvernement américain ne peuvent pas nous permettre d'agir franchement.

-Auprès du gouvernement ?

Il me répond d'un haussement d'épaule agacé.

-Elle est la petite sœur de l'ambassadeur d'Israël en Amérique. Tu comprends qu'elle profite presque pleinement de l'immunité diplomatique de son grand frère. Donc…

Je me lève soudainement en l'interrompant ainsi de ce geste, le cœur palpitant à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait prononcer. Je ne peux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas. Il m'est impossible de faire demi-tour après trois ans d'absence, de faire face à une situation pareille après m'être obligée à me tenir éloignée de lui pendant autant de temps.

J'ai simplement envie de sortir de cette pièce et de me mettre à courir jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguée pour me souvenir de cette scène, de ces révélations, de ce qu'Adam insinue.

Alors, j'entame un demi-tour sur moi-même, en direction de la porte, lâchant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Adam, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

-Il faut que tu interviennes, Ziva. Tu es celle qui le connait le mieux, tu peux nous aider à le faire participer à notre enquête. Lui expliquer qui est sa fiancée, lui demander de nous aider, et la faire revenir ici.

Je me fige et tend les bras le long de mon corps, poings serrés. Mon regard est vissé sur cette porte que je peux franchir en effectuant deux pas, mais je me sens incapable de bouger, immobilisée par ce qu'essaye de me dire Adam.

Ma voix m'échappe, aussi basse que dangereuse, alors que je me tourne au ralentis vers lui, chargée de mon regard le plus incendiaire.

-Le convaincre de m'aider. Pour mieux la supprimer. Pour mieux supprimer la fiancée de mon ancien collègue ? C'est ça que tu me demandes, Adam ?

-Pour mieux comprendre ses motivations et vérifier son honnêteté, me corrige-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin. Et si jamais c'est une espionne, alors, nous devrons agir en conséquence.

Je secoue la tête, aussi sèche que possible.

-Sans moi.

Je franchis l'espace qui me sépare de la porte. Et pose ma main sur la poignée, prête à m'échapper de ce cauchemar.

La voix chaude d'Adam m'arrête cependant avant que je n'ai pu appuyer sur la clenche pour effacer cette scène de ma vue, m'immobilisant une nouvelle fois.

-Ziva.

Je sens l'empressement dans sa voix, tandis qu'il se lève, contourne le bureau, et vient se poser juste devant moi, posant une main sur mon épaule alors que l'autre vient frôler ma joue. Je m'écarte de lui d'un mouvement abrupt, me retrouvant ainsi adossée à la porte. Il passe une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, les iris illuminées d'une lueur ennuyée, perturbée.

Il reprend, d'un timbre beaucoup plus délicat, fragile, alors que sa main gauche presse tendrement mon épaule.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Il humecte ses lèvres. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

-Aryah est un danger, et le seul élément qui l'empêche de l'arrêter est ce qui la relie durablement à l'Amérique. Ton ancien collègue.

Je sens mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je ne veux pas voir cette lueur désolée dans le regard de mon ex amant d'une nuit, alors qu'il m'annonce une désastreuse vérité :

-Ziva, si nous voulons arrêter Aryah, nous devons éliminer les éléments perturbateurs autour d'elle. Et si tu ne nous aides pas…

Il secoue la tête, je sens ce désastreux goût de bile monter en moi. Je hais le Mossad, je hais leurs sombres manigances. Je hais ce passé auquel on vient de me rattacher par la menace.

Il le sait, pourtant, et même s'il en est navré, il continue de m'enfoncer dans le cauchemar, à travers une dernière phrase :

-…Nous serons forcés d'éliminer l'agent DiNozzo.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je maîtrise le POV Ziva ? L'histoire a l'air intéressante ? Je continue ? Vous me suivez ?_


	2. Flamme

_Hello ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) C'est la première fois que je fais une fic' uniquement en POV Ziva, et j'avoue que ça m'effraye un rien. Je ne suis pas une pro de notre jolie israélienne, et j'ai toujours un peu peur que ses pensées dérivent vers du DiNozzoïsme x)_

_La fic' ne sera pas très longue, je ne vous promets pas des milliards de rebondissements, mais je vais faire de mon mieux en essayant de ne pas vous décevoir (je me mets la pression, là, HAHAHA)._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Amy : Je sais que tu m'adores. Hahahaha_

_Rose Eliade: J'ose penser que j'en suis fière !_

_Nan' : Tu me boudes encore ? Non hein ? C'est pas comme si j'étais une pro du bobotage du Tony. Hum_

_Sasha: Je pense que tu AIPMises. Hm._

_DG: Vi du Tiva. Beaucoup de Tiva. Pour le ZBC et le TBC... Diantre, probablement :p_

_WJ: *Rassure WJ en lui offrant un doudou Gibbs-qui-fait-du-ponycorn-en-dessinant-avec-des-Crayolas*_

_Ael': Je suis TRES contente que tu me suives. Et je suis TRES contente de tes remarques. Et fichtre, je suis TRES contente tout court._

_Tatie: Haha, oui, mais on est toutes d'accord, Ziva n'a pas fait le meilleur choix de sa vie en quittant Tony, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Chrystelle : D'accord, d'accord :p_

_Julie: Oooh merci ! La suite est là, je publie en général minimum un chap' par semaine._

_Kendy : Oui, c'est ça, c'est un peu un sosie. Même si tu vas voir qu'elles sont aussi très différentes... :p_

_A: Diantre, que c'est gentil ! *Pose une main sur son coeur*_

_Joly: Je suis contente que tu aimes, Jolyette! L'avis de la fan de Ziva que tu es compte beaucoup pour moi vivi !_

_MDH : Figures-toi que j'ai énormément de mal à faire parler le personnage de Ziva. Autant celui de Tony ne me pose aucune difficulté, autant plonger dans les pensées de notre israélienne est un exercice plutôt difficile :)_

_Chou: Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Je suis une adepte du Tiva, cette fic' c'est un peu un lot de consolation après son départ héhéhé._

_Skye : Diantre que c'est gentil ! J'aime que tu aimes mon écriture, et je suis contente que cette début t'ai plu :)_

* * *

**Flamme**

.

Je n'ai pas voulu passer par quatre chemins pour exercer ma mission. Partant du principe que, plus vite elle sera passée, plus vite je pourrais retrouver ma nouvelle vie à Be'er Sheva. Cette vie que je me suis construite sur les cendres de l'ancienne, en faisant tout mon possible pour faire s'envoler ces dernières.

J'ai pris le premier avion en partance de Washington après mon entrevue avec Adam Eshel, sachant pertinemment quelle allait être ma première destination arrivée sur place. Quelques heures après avoir mis le pied sur le tarmac américain, me voici.

Au cœur de mon passé.

Un serveur passe devant moi, un plateau de coupes de champagne à la main. J'en vole une au passage, offrant un doux sourire à l'homme qui me fait alors un signe de tête et s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je fais ensuite un pas en direction de la foule massée dans cette salle aux moulures dorées et aux murs d'un blanc cassé finement travaillé, ne pouvant m'empêcher de scruter chacune des personnes présentes à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner au creux de ma poitrine tandis que je réalise _qui_ je cherche tout particulièrement, et que je me souviens _pourquoi_ je suis là.

Cette soudaine pensée fait brutalement valser le sang à mes tempes, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge devient aride malgré la gorgée que je viens de boire. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires me parviennent tandis que je fais tourner le pied du verre entre mes ongles manucurés d'or, un faux sourire figé sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'une foule d'émotions menace de m'envahir, aussi contradictoires et éloignées les unes que les autres. Des sentiments sur lequel je n'ai pas envie de m'approfondir, par peur de les voir totalement me submerger pour me laisser pantelante.

Je les repousse du mieux que je peux et reste droite, visage amène qui ne démontre en aucun cas ce qu'il se passe au creux de mon être, souriant aux personnes qui croisent mon regard, à tous ces gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connaissent pas. Ici, je suis l'inconnue exotique dont l'on commencera peut-être à parler d'ici quelques heures, quand il s'avérera que cette fille au regard chocolat est la fille de l'ancien directeur du Mossad. En attendant, je profite de mon anonymat pour surveiller la salle et ruminer les évènements qui m'ont amené ici, en Amérique, au sein de cette immense salle de réception de l'Ambassade israélienne.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon verre quand je pense que, quelques jours auparavant, j'étais encore cette jeune libraire, cette femme propriétaire d'une petite boutique au cœur de sa ville natale. Mon magasin est un cocon niché au cœur de la vielle ville, havre de paix aux étagères et au parquet de bois clair, aux grandes verrières illuminant l'espace et aux canapés d'un parme délicat et apaisant. Il représente la nouvelle « Ziva », celle dont j'ai l'impression de m'être totalement éloignée à l'heure actuelle, alors que je parcoure cette salle luxueuse de mes Stilettos dorés.

Quelques jours auparavant, j'étais cette personne sans ennui, qui riait, tapait délicatement dans le dos de ses « amis » en citant avec eux des passages du dernier livre reçu. J'étais celle que je m'étais construite. Celle à l'opposé de la Ziva consolidée par des années d'entraînement au sein du Mossad.

Aujourd'hui, je replonge dans mon passé et soulève les cendres de mon ancienne vie, de mon ancienne personne, avec cette peur de me brûler les ailes.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'attendre ma condamnation à travers le regard de jade d'un homme qui a représenté ma dernière flamme.

.

Je retire le voile de cachemire qui protège mes épaules et l'accroche à la patère, pour avancer d'un pas vers cet évier de marbre blanc.

J'assiste à ce bal depuis deux heures et je ne l'ai pas encore croisé. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou si j'en suis au contraire bouleversée. Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je préfère refouler mes pensées et me concentrer sur mes actes, sur les faits. Je ne veux pas me comprendre davantage.

Je constate juste que ma peau est brûlante, mes lèvres sèches et que mon cœur ne s'est toujours pas apaisé, battant au même rythme anarchique depuis mon arrivée.

Je laisse l'eau dégouliner sur mes mains et mouille délicatement ma nuque, lâchant un soupir apaisé sous la fraîcheur procurée. Mon regard accroche mon reflet, cette image de ma personne aux joues un peu trop rouges, aux cheveux lâchés et tombant sur un dos bronzé et finement musclé, à cette robe orangée, couleur de feu, qui virevolte autour de moi à chacun de mes pas.

Je brûle littéralement, je brûle physiquement, et, alors que je suis sur le point d'affronter mon passé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me comparer à cette flamme vacillant au milieu des cendres de mon ancienne vie.

Je ferme le robinet, incapable de quitter mon reflet du regard, d'éloigner cette image de feu de mes prunelles et de mes pensées.

Derrière moi, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre. Je décolle enfin difficilement mon regard de mon reflet pour glisser sur la nouvelle arrivante, consciente que je donnerai une image vaguement inquiétante si je restais ainsi figée à m'observer.

La femme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce est une beauté brune, sublimée par une robe Versace d'un bleu nuit qui s'accorde parfaitement à son regard.

Un regard que j'ai déjà croisé sur un cliché, deux jours auparavant.

Je me fige, mes mains se crispant sur le bord de l'évier, mon regard vissé à ce fin visage à travers le reflet du miroir. Elle rencontre à son tour mes iris en faisant un pas en ma direction, semblant s'immobiliser de ce même mouvement qui a crispé chacun de mes muscles.

J'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter, que le destin s'amuse à s'acharner sur moi en cette soirée déjà difficile, alors que je la détaille en silence. Dans l'impossibilité de décoller mon attention de celle qui est le nouveau feu de Tony.

Aryah Baanam.

* * *

_Un avis ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le thème du feu ? Les pensées de Ziva ? L'arrivée d'Aryah ? Je dois aller me cacher ou je peux sourire de ce POV ?_


	3. Fiancée

_Hello !_

_AWH, merci pour vos coms ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez ! _

_Bonne lecture ! (Désolée, je poste très rapidement, réponse aux reviews la prochaine fois !)_

* * *

**Fiancée**

.

Je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu depuis l'instant où nos pupilles s'étaient croisées. Tout comme je savais qu'elle était aussi troublée, surprise, fragilisée que moi par cette rencontre inopinée.

Même si ses jambes ne tremblaient pas, même si elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, je comprenais à la façon dont son souffle venait brutalement de se couper qu'elle était choquée de me voir ici, devant elle. Tout comme j'étais estomaquée de voir cette fille qui avait pris ma place ici, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir entrer ici, alors que je venais chercher un réconfort. L'espace était immense, les sanitaires ne manquaient pas. Et il avait fallu qu'elle passe par celui où je m'étais isolée.

Je n'étais pas prête à la voir. J'avais osé imaginer que je pourrais effectuer cette mission sans croiser sa route, juste en lâchant quelques mots à Tony avant de repartir et de les effacer de ma vie. Pour lui, en refoulant ma douleur comme je l'avais fait depuis trois ans. En oubliant que je m'immisçais à nouveau dans sa vie pour la bouleverser. Pour elle, en l'ignorant.

J'aurais aimé ne pas affronter « la fiancée » directement. C'était visiblement une utopie, un rêve un peu trop inaccessible.

Parfois, je détestais le destin.

L'ambiance dans la petite pièce semblait s'être profondément gelée depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée. Je ne me serai pas étonnée de voir un halo de vapeur se former devant mes lèvres, alors que je formulais enfin une parole en m'efforçant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, pendant qu'Aryah semblait soudainement se rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de respirer :

-Félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Je n'avais pas anticipé mon ton aussi froid, aussi sec. Ni la façon dont ce sarcasme alla la frapper avec une violence qui lui fit cligner des yeux. Elle secoua la tête alors que je m'obligeais mentalement à me reprendre. J'avais attaqué pour cacher combien j'étais bouleversée. Mais je ne voulais pas la guerre avec cette femme. Et pourtant, je me laissais déjà dépasser par une rancœur que je n'avais pas encore admise.

-Ziva David, lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix cristalline, mais d'un ton aussi acéré que le mien l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Sa dernière remarque sonnait comme une question. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Je ne voulais et ne devais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais là.

Je préférais attraper l'un des petits flacons de parfum laissé à disposition sur une étagère au-dessus des serviettes. Et l'attrapait pour le humer. Elle resta à me regarder faire, sans cacher son ressentiment aigri vis-à-vis de moi.

Enfin, après avoir reposé le flacon et m'être délicatement parfumé le cou, je m'autorisais à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, semblant incapable de détacher son regard de moi. Je ne m'en sentais que plus forte, consciente du trouble que je lui procurais. Même si le fait que je jubilais de ce fait me donnait un minimum de culpabilité, que je préférais enfouir bien loin en moi.

-J'ai des choses à faire en Amérique, lâchais-je enfin en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres, comme pour vérifier la bonne tenue de mon gloss.

-L'Amérique n'a pas besoin de toi.

-Tu parles au nom d'une patrie qui n'est pas la tienne, répliquais-je froidement en me tournant enfin vers elle, quittant son reflet pour lui faire totalement face.

-Je parle au nom d'une patrie que tu as dénigré il y a trois ans.

Je sourcillais. Elle savait que j'avais quitté le pays dont j'avais la double nationalité de longues années auparavant. Et je m'interrogeais sur la source de son savoir. Comment avait-elle pu me reconnaître aussi facilement, comment savait-elle ce que j'avais fait, comment me connaissait-elle ? Comment, ou plutôt par _qui_. Mossad, NCIS… Tony. Les possibilités étaient multiples. Je me sentais cependant trahie en imaginant Tony divulguer ma vie à celle qui m'avait remplacé. Et j'espérais profondément qu'il n'était pas la source d'informations de cette femme.

Elle attendait ma réponse, j'haussais vaguement les épaules, jouant la carte de l'indifférence. Même si sa remarque semblait m'avoir pratiquement brûlé au troisième degré, laissant la douce odeur d'une certaine trahison envers ma patrie d'accueil revenir à moi. Je ne laissais rien transparaître, et affichait même un sourire assuré en direction d'Aryah.

-Tu parles au nom de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, lançais-je en associant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à mon sourire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien…

Je lui passais devant, dans le but de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce. L'avoir à côté de moi me rappelait qu'elle était maintenant celle qui avait ce à quoi j'avais renoncé. Et cette sensation était plus difficile que tous les mots que cette femme pouvait m'envoyer au visage.

Pourtant, elle ne me laissa pas partir aussi facilement. Elle m'agrippa le bras alors que je passais devant elle. D'une force et d'une colère telle que je répliquais aussitôt par un violent coup du plat de la paume sur son épaule, qui l'obligea à me lâcher avec un petit cri de douleur.

Nous reculâmes toutes les deux, estomaquées par le geste de l'une et de l'autre, la même lueur assassine brûlant au cœur de nos iris.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là, siffla-t-elle en passant une main sur l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. Et tu peux toujours aller te faire voir, cracha cette vipère dans ma langue maternelle.

Je répondis par un fier haussement de menton, elle poursuivit, sur le même ton, me fusillant de son regard outremer :

-Tu ne l'auras pas. Il ne te reviendra pas.

Ainsi, c'était ça. Elle avait peur que je lui reprenne… Tony. Alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais été envoyé ici pour prévenir mon ex-amour qu'il s'était complètement trompé dans ses fiançailles en programmant un mariage avec une potentielle traître. Une fois qu'il aurait compris ça, il me rayerait définitivement de son futur.

Car, en annulant une seconde fois ses chances de bonheur, j'allais à nouveau lui gâcher la vie. A croire que j'étais faite pour ça. Son malheur.

Je poussais un profond soupir. Et ramenais mes cheveux vers l'arrière, tout en lui tournant le dos pour me diriger vers la porte.

-Aucun risque. Je ne suis pas là pour lui.

J'étais là pour elle. Pour lui retirer son bonheur. A elle aussi.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la pièce. Et m'enfuyais vers le point le plus opposé à cet endroit. Loin d'elle, et de la foule de ses sentiments.

.

Je savais qu'il était parti. Il devait sûrement être loin à l'heure actuelle. Probablement dans les bras de sa belle brune, au sein de draps défaits, leurs jambes emmêlées l'une à l'autre, leurs corps chargés de sueur et...

Je vidais mon douzième verre pour m'interdire de continuer à penser. Effaçant cette image de ma vue à travers un flot de téquila. Le serveur comprit qu'il devait m'en servir un nouveau quand je reposais le verre sur le bar d'un coup sec, en le désignant à l'homme d'un clin d'œil un peu brouillé.

Après mon altercation avec Aryah, j'avais fuis dans le jardin, avec pour but de me calmer. En revenant quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais réussi à apprendre que la sœur de l'ambassadeur était allée fêter ses fiançailles dans une sphère privée, de l'autre côté de Washington. Tony et Aryah étaient partis.

Elle l'avait éloigné de moi.

Je l'avais manqué.

Et j'avais réussi à faire savoir à ma « cible » que j'étais là, tout en la mettant dans une certaine colère.

Tout faux.

Treizième verre.

La colère me permettait de garder les idées à peu près claires malgré le nombre de verres que j'avais emmagasinés. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais plus faire un pas droit dès que j'aurais quitté ce tabouret si confortable. Surtout avec des talons aussi hauts. Tout comme je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à rentrer à mon hôtel.

Alors, je posais mon front sur mes bras, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Essayer de retrouver Tony à cette fête de l'ambassade israélienne, où il devait se rendre avec sa dulcinée. Lui faire face alors qu'il allait être entouré et…

-Excusez-moi ?

Je poussais un profond soupir, le front toujours plongé entre mes bras. Et relevais difficilement mon regard troublé vers la personne qui osait venir déranger mes intenses réflexions. J'allais lui faire manger le sol pour avoir osé faire ça, d'ailleurs. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé où était ce sol.

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais j'ai remarqué que vous… Enfin que vous aviez l'air d'avoir quelque chose à oublier, et…

-Je n'ai rien à oublier, râlais-je difficilement en le repoussant d'un geste de la main et en le ratant complètement, tapant dans le vide.

-Ah. Donc, vous êtes fan de la téquila ?

-La qui ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que me voulait cet homme. A part me voler mon verre.

-Je peux vous raccompagner quelque part ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Pure politesse. Il s'avère que je vais devoir fermer mes portes et…

Je sourcillais, empêtrée dans ma compréhension par tout l'alcool que j'avais pris. Penser était facile, parler et comprendre, beaucoup moins. Il me semblait cependant avoir compris…

-« Vos » portes ?

-Oui, me confirma-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, assuré. « Mes » portes.

Je restais interdite, sans comprendre. Il me fit un sourire délicat, tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je tanguais autant sur mon tabouret.

- Vous souhaitez que je vous fasse raccompagner quelque part ? Ou puis-je vous inviter à profiter de l'une des nombreuses chambres de mon domicile ?

-P… Pardon ? Bégayais-je, sans comprendre.

-Oh. Pardon. Je me présente, lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave, Aleb Baanam. Ambassadeur d'Israël.

* * *

_Alors ?_


	4. Aleb

_Hellooooooooooo !_

_Je poste rapidement, encore une fois ! Mais merci à tous pour vos commentaires, votre suivi ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Aleb**

.

Une alarme stridente, vicieuse, qui semblait tourner autour de moi pour mieux m'extirper de mon sommeil, allant jusqu'à appuyer sur mes paupières douloureuses et frapper mes tempes avec vigueur. Un son aigu, assourdissante, aussi désagréable que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir, mais multiplié pour l'envoyer à son paroxysme.

Je grognais, placardais mes mains sur mes oreilles, et relevais mes genoux en abaissant mon menton vers ma poitrine afin d'essayer de m'éloigner de ce vacarme. En vain, la sonnerie continua à tambouriner sur chaque paroi de mon crâne jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide à quitter cette position de fœtus et à ramper vers ce maudit réveil. J'abattis ma paume sur l'appareil avec une exclamation agacée, telle celle d'une femme des cavernes écrasant un maudit insecte.

Ma main revint ensuite retrouver ma peau brûlante, je massais délicatement les côtés de mon visage, yeux clos. Et tentais de me redresser au bout de quelques minutes, essayant de trouver un équilibre quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol et que l'air sembla dangereusement vibrer autour de moi.

Je clignais deux trois fois des yeux et remarquais alors enfin mon environnement. Le réveil que j'avais manqué briser ne m'était pas connu. Comme le reste de cette pièce. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel, mais dans un espace encore plus luxueux. Le lit était immense, recouvert d'une couette d'un coton égyptien beige raffiné. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé et d'un gris clair. La pièce était vaste, meublée d'une petite commode, d'une armoire encastrée, et d'un petit canapé en cuir placé devant une large télé. Une porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une petite salle de bain carrelée, où je pouvais même apercevoir le coin d'un jacuzzi.

Ma robe de feu gisait en un semblant de cendres au pied du lit, sur le coin d'un tapis aussi beau que luxueux… J'étais vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en coton blanc que je ne me rappelais absolument pas avoir enfilée.

Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexions pour comprendre que je me trouvais dans les quartiers privés de l'ambassadeur d'Israël. Le même ambassadeur auquel j'avais tourné le dos, hier, quand il m'avait déclamé son nom. Souvenir troublé qui trembla derrière mes paupières, alors que j'esquissais un pas vers mon armoire, les yeux semi-clos.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à l'instant où je faisais glisser les portes de l'armoire. Je pris le temps d'enfiler un lourd peignoir de coton blanc avant de me glisser jusqu'au battant à pas de loup. Et entrouvrais la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur le mur, prête à la refermer aussi sec si je devais me retrouver nez à nez avec l'ambassadeur.

Ce n'était pas Abel, mais une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui esquissa un sourire chargé de douceur en rencontrant mon regard. Elle tenait le haut d'une housse à vêtements noire par-dessus son épaule. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, surprise et interrogative.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement derrière sa question, tentant difficilement de me rappeler qui était cette femme.

-Je me suis permis de vous amener de quoi vous changer, poursuivit-elle du même ton chaleureux, en me tendant la housse.

J'entrouvrais la bouche et attrapais le paquet, elle poursuivit :

-Vous devez faire approximativement la même taille que ma fille. Comme pour cette chemise de nuit que je vous ai prêté hier, je pense que les vêtements vous iront.

-Votre fille ?

-Inna. Elle doit avoir votre âge. Je suis moi-même la gouvernante de monsieur Baanam, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je vous ai conduit ici, hier. Vous étiez souffrante.

Je mordillais mes lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de la remercier et celle de fuir au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle ne me laissa l'occasion ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle tendit sa main vers la gauche, me désignant les escaliers.

-L'ambassadeur vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons. Et m'abandonna sur le pas de cette porte, me laissant avec ma gueule de bois, ma contrariété, et le lot de sentiments désastreux qui pesait sur mes épaules.

.

Les vêtements d'Inna étaient exactement à ma taille, et convenaient mieux que ma robe orangée pour une matinée « ordinaire ». Après avoir pris une douche rapide, j'avais enfilé le jean sombre et le pull en laine blanc, attaché mes cheveux en chignon tombant sur ma nuque, et étais actuellement occupée à dévaler les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, sur la pointe de mes escarpins dorés.

Il était absolument hors de question que j'aille à ce petit-déjeuner. Je savais qu'Aleb Baanam était le frère de Aryah, que je pouvais l'utiliser pour réussir ma mission, mais je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas passer par un lien familial pour arriver à mes fins. D'autant moins avec l'ambassadeur d'Israël.

J'étais arrivée à la porte quand je perçu cette présence. Je me figeais automatiquement, la main sur la poignée du vaste domicile. Et me retournais lentement.

Il me fixait de ses yeux identiques à ceux de la _fiancée_, un coude sur la cheminée, l'autre main refermée autour d'une tasse de café d'où s'échappait un petit filet de fumée.

J'humectais mes lèvres, gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit en plein milieu de ma « fuite ».

-…Bonjour.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Je quittais la poignée et me tournais franchement vers lui. Ce simple geste me rappela ma terrible migraine, m'obligeant à me soutenir d'une main à la porte.

-Bien, merci, marmonnais-je avant de me reprendre et de lever franchement mon menton vers lui. Désolée de vous avoir perturbé par ma présence.

-C'était un plaisir de vous avoir invité à dormir, Ziva.

-Vous connaissez mon prénom ? Cillais-je, sans cacher ma surprise sous ce fait.

-Je ne serai pas l'ambassadeur d'Israël si je l'ignorais, mademoiselle David.

Je me raidissais, plus perturbée que jamais par le fait qu'il puisse connaître mon nom et de ce fait... Mon passé en tant que fille d'Eli David. Un Baanam de plus qui connaissait mon histoire. Un Baanam de trop. Il me lança un sourire assuré.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir revenir en Amérique, il me semblait que vous aviez quitté ce charmant pays depuis…

-Je suis ici en vacances, l'interrompis-je sèchement alors qu'il semblait chercher une façon polie de me rappeler la mort de mon père et les évènements qui s'en étaient suivis.

-Vraiment ? Me sourit-il poliment, sans sembler remarquer mon humeur plus que sombre. La ville a-t-elle changée depuis trois ans ?

-Peu importe. Je suis attendue. Merci pour m'avoir prêté cette chambre.

Je tournais les talons sur ces mots, sans un dernier regard pour lui. Il m'interpella à nouveau au moment où j'entrouvrais la porte et m'apprêtais à me jeter dehors.

-Anthony DiNozzo.

Je me statufiais. Aleb s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent, trop lent. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer un peu trop fort, accélérant la migraine qui ne m'avait pas quittée après mon réveil.

-Je sais qui il est pour vous, et je sais qui il est pour ma sœur.

Je relevais le menton, le regard posé sur l'extérieur, m'exhortant à ne pas l'envoyer promener immédiatement. Il ne faisait que manifester sa curiosité. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

-Je ne sais pas si vous venez pour lui, je ne sais pas si vous venez pour faire du tourisme, ou si vous êtes là pour rendre hommage à vos souvenirs, mais…

Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de continuer. J'étais toujours dos à lui et attendais qu'il poursuive, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées.

-Je sais juste que je ne l'aime pas. Et que ma sœur n'a rien à faire avec lui.

-Pourquoi me dire ça ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il compte pour vous. Comme ma sœur compte pour moi.

Je me retournais enfin vers lui. Il afficha un fin sourire, et haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Alors, si vous arrivez à faire ce que je ne peux décidément réaliser en tant que grand frère affectueux, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que cet homme puisse être en train de sous-entendre que…

-Vous voulez que je les fasse rompre !

-N'allons pas à de telles extrémités. Je veux juste que ma sœur réalise qu'il n'est pas son homme idéal.

-Ce qui revient au même, sifflais-je.

-Vous êtes charmantes quand vous êtes en colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! Protestais-je d'un ton un peu trop grinçant.

-Vraiment charmante.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Il posa une main sur son menton, sans me quitter du regard.

-Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour le récupérer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et tournais les talons définitivement, dévalant les marches du domicile pour courir vers le parking ou m'attendait ma voiture de location. Décidée à ne plus jamais revoir ce visage de toute ma vie. A quitter cette ambassade. A exécuter ma "mission". Et à repartir au cœur de mon présent, mon déni, oubliant chaque seconde de cet instant, refusant de faire face à cet instant comme à mon passé.

Mon passé... En fuyant cette endroit, je n'imaginais pas que, quelques minutes plus tard, j'allais devoir pleinement lui faire face.

* * *

_Alors ? Le réveil, les lieux, Aleb, la fin... ? Un avis ?  
_

___PS: Pause écriture, reprise de la fic' en avril ! A très bientôt !_


	5. Une partie de ma famille

_Hello !_

_Ici aussi, reprise après un mois de pause ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! Je me suis bien reposée, et suis prête à vous terminer cette fic' en beauté muahaha x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**"Une partie de ma famille"**

.

A peine installée au volant de ma voiture, j'avais récupéré les Converse qui traînait au pied du siège passager, et retiré ses maudits escarpins dorés pour retrouver le confort de mes chaussures plates. Je m'étais ensuite lancée vers le centre-ville, direction le Starbucks le plus proche de l'ambassade, dans l'ambition d'aller me chercher un café revigorant et un muffin pour m'aider à dépasser cette rencontre matinale avec Aleb, et le trouble qui s'en était suivi.

Je poussais la porte du Starbucks et me frayait un chemin parmi les personnes occupées à analyser l'étendue de la carte, sachant déjà ce que je voulais. Je m'installais devant une caisse, commandait ma boisson et ma pâtisserie, et, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, attrapait mon bien avec un petit soupir de bonheur.

J'avais réellement besoin de ce petit-déjeuner avant de penser au reste de la journée, à tous les évènements qui m'attendaient. A la façon dont j'allais devoir expliquer à mon ancien collègue que sa fiancée était suspectée d'être une traite.

Rien que cette seule pensée me donna un long frisson glacé qui parcourut l'intégralité de ma colonne vertébrale pour terminer sur ma nuque. Je frottais de ma main libre mes bras marqués par la chair de poule, et repoussais une mèche vers l'arrière en inspirant fortement, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose.

Mon butin dans ma main, au creux d'un petit sac en papier à l'effigie de la franchise, je me faufilais vers une table libre présente dans un coin de la pièce...

… Jusqu'à ce que je sente le poids d'un regard sur moi. Un regard, une présence qui m'obligea à retenir mon souffle, tandis que je cherchais son propriétaire au cœur de la petite foule amassée dans l'endroit.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand je croisais ses pupilles de glace, quand je m'arrêtais sur ses traits légèrement plus vieillis que dans mon souvenir, sur ce visage encadré d'une coupe militaire grise, sur ces iris toujours aussi chargés de paroles muettes.

Je m'immobilisais totalement, incapable de réagir. Incapable de faire un pas, incapable d'aller lui parler. Incapable d'affronter celui qui fut l'image paternelle la plus proche de moi pendant des années. Incapable de réaliser que je me tenais à moins de quelques mètres de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me remettre de cette rencontre inopinée et parvenir à effectuer un mouvement. Un long moment peuplé de cette gêne procurée par une culpabilité que j'avais du mal à réfréner, un instant intensifié par le regard de glace posé sur moi, par cet homme aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, même si je lui devinais le même trouble que moi.

Enfin, je parvins à humecter mes lèvres avec lenteur, et à lâcher son nom, dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Gibbs.

-Ziva.

Mon simple prénom, mais avec un tel flot de non-dits. Le « Que fais-tu là ?» dansait au-dessus du « Tu aurais pu m'appeler » et du « J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est bien toi ».

Je pris une courte inspiration.

-Je sais que j'aurai dû appeler, Gibbs. Je... Je sais que…

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

-Mais…

-Ton choix, ta vie, résuma-t-il.

Je sentis l'émotion m'envahir sous ces quelques mots qui résumaient parfaitement l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Sa compréhension envers moi, la façon dont il avait toujours respecté chacune de mes décisions, et encore maintenant, alors que j'étais dans sa ville, et que je n'en avais informé aucun membre de cette famille qui était mienne trois ans auparavant. Il respectait chacun de mes gestes, sans chercher à les comprendre, puisant dans sa confiance.

Et ce simple fait me bouleversait plus qu'un million de phrases d'accueil, qu'un roman de réponses qu'aurait pu prononcer cet homme.

Machinalement, je tendais le bras et lui touchais l'épaule. Ma voix se brisa alors que je répétais son nom.

Et je terminais dans ses bras, nichée contre lui et son odeur, avec ce doux sentiment d'avoir enfin retrouvé une partie de ma famille.

.

Sans un mot et après cet instant de tendresse qui m'avait plus apaisée que jamais, je l'avais suivi vers un siège libre au coin de la salle, et m'étais installée face à lui. Une petite table de formica beige nous séparait, sur laquelle nous avions posé gobelets et nourritures. Assise un peu trop droite sur la chaise, j'attendais qu'il reprenne la parole. Il faisait visiblement de même. Je me permis donc un fin sourire.

-Comment va Abby ? Et Tim ?

-Bien. McGee s'est marié.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

-Delilah ?

-Delilah.

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson, assimilant ce fait avec lenteur. J'étais heureuse pour mon ancien collègue, car il méritait vraiment ce bonheur. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ma réaction de joie à celle que j'avais ressentie en apprenant les fiançailles de Tony. La nuit et le jour, le blanc et le noir… Une totale opposition dans mes sentiments.

-C'est merveilleux ! M'exclamais-je à travers un sourire franc, un sourire que je ne m'étais pas sentie capable de donner depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Jimmy ?

-Il est père. D'une petite Zoé de deux ans. Duck' est un parrain très fier.

Une nouvelle fois, un large sourire. Breena et Jimmy étaient une image du couple parfait à mes yeux, et leur bonheur m'importait énormément. Ils étaient ce que j'avais voulu devenir, et ce que je m'empêchais d'être à la fois. Ils étaient l'image d'un bonheur que j'aimais voir, même si jamais je ne pourrais le ressentir.

Un long silence conclut cette remarque de Gibbs, pendant lequel nous bûmes simplement nos boissons, apaisés, malgré la pointe d'amertume que je sentais au fond de moi. Mais j'étais heureuse pour eux, et je savais Gibbs capable de lire sur mon visage sans avoir besoin que je lâche un commentaire supplémentaire. Il lisait en mois...

...Et je réalisais à son regard perçant, au bout de quelques minutes de silences, qu'il venait même de lire les petites notes cachées en bas de page. Il attendait autre chose, une parole. Je me tendis aussitôt. Je savais qu'il avait remarqué que je n'avais pas posé de question sur _lui_, et je savais que ce simple fait l'intriguait.

-Je sais comment il va, Gibbs, expliquais-je d'une voix qui me parut bien trop tendue.

-Comment ?

J'hésitais subrepticement.

-Je l'ai appris de l'ambassadeur d'Israël.

-Aleb Baanam.

-Oui.

Il m'indiqua d'un plissement de paupières qu'il en attendait plus. Je regrettais de m'être lancée sur le sujet.

-J'étais présente chez lui hier. Je sais qu'il est le frère de... De cette fille. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, je...

Je m'arrêtais, incapable de continuer, penchant mon visage sur le côté pour cacher mon trouble. Il savait que je mentais, il attendait la vérité. Ce qui m'incita à me tendre davantage.

Il se pencha alors vers moi, et me chuchota de cette voix qui m'avait toujours apaisée :

-Hey, Ziver.

J'esquissais un semblant de sourire. Mais le réfrénais en sentant qu'il commençait à trembler.

-Parle-moi, poursuivit-il de ce petit timbre paternel, un peu bourru, qui m'avait toujours donné envie de me confier. Pourquoi l'éviter ? Pourquoi l'ambassade, Ziver ? Tu as des problèmes ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Il posa sa paume sur le dos de ma main.

-Parle-moi, répéta-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers le plafond, essayant de trouver un apaisement certain dans l'admiration des néons jaunes. En vain.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, finissais-je par souffler d'une voix un rien tremblante, sous ce regard appuyé. Gibbs. Il est... Il est enfin heureux et...

Je m'arrêtais et mordis lentement ma lèvre inférieure, incapable de terminer. Je me sentais l'âme d'une petite fille devant un père rassurant et protecteur, une image vers laquelle j'avais envie de courir pour m'y blottir, pour tout lui raconter afin d'exorciser mes démons. Mais la petite fille que j'étais avait une mission, et la vie de son ancien partenaire en était l'enjeu. Elle devait oublier les bras réconfortants pour affronter la réalité de la vie. Elle était celle qui allait briser la vie amoureuse du fils aîné de cet homme, et le père lui en voudrait alors probablement pour ce retour qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Je me relevais en repoussant ma chaise.

-Je suis désolée, Gibbs. Je repars très prochainement en Israël et je… Et je ne peux pas rester.

Il me suivit du regard, alors que j'attrapais précipitamment mon sac pour fuir au plus vite.

-Ziva.

Cette voix, ce timbre m'aurait presque fait rester, si je n'avais pas poussé toutes mes résistantes restantes pour avancer vers la porte et lui tourner le dos.

Je sortis précipitamment du Starbucks, le cœur battant à tout rompre, des larmes perfides brûlant au creux de mes rétines. Et traversais après un bref regard de chaque côté, en direction de ma voiture.

C'est cet instant que choisi l'immense Buick noir pour foncer sur moi à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, allant si vite que je ne pus réagir, figée au milieu de la route par cette peur primitive que procurait l'approche d'une mort certaine.

* * *

_Alooors ? Avis pour cette reprise ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Zibbs, des réactions de Ziva ? (Et de cette fin MUAHAHAHA)_


	6. A vif

_Hello !_

_Merci à vous pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre, merci Moufleyte pour cette loooooooongue review ! :)_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Je réponds aux connectés par MP dès demain, je poste trèèès rapidement !_

_Chou: Et ce n'est pas fini pour le Zibbs ;)_

_LA: Vui, j'aime torturer mes lecteurs. Mais parfois je suis gentille, aussi muahaha :)_

* * *

**A vif**

.

Je pense que je suis restée figée au milieu de cette route un quart de seconde.

Les secondes s'égrènent différemment quand on voit la mort arriver. D'autant plus quand tout peux se jouer le temps d'un claquement de doigt. Un battement de cœur de plus, et mon immobilité forcée aurait pu m'être fatal si mes réflexes de survie, si ces mouvements automatiques créés par mes années au sein du Mossad n'avaient pris le relais…

Le regard rivé sur le capot noir qui approchais de moi à une vitesse plus que rapide, je me remis mécaniquement en mouvements et m'écartais de la route juste à temps pour éviter la Buick, me jetant au sol et me réceptionnant d'une roulade. Le côté droit de mon corps ripa contre le sol, ma joue aussi. Je sentis mon jean et mon pull se déchirer, ma peau devenir à vif au niveau de mon coude et de mon bras. Un mal peu coûteux quand je réalisais que j'aurai pu être résidente de la morgue de Washington.

Le temps que je relève mon nez, Gibbs avait tiré trois fois sur la voiture, et éclaté son pare-brise arrière. Elle disparut cependant au coin de la rue sans s'arrêter. Gibbs traversa la route pour m'aider à me relever, les iris aussi sombres que possible.

Son regard valut tous les mots du monde. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir, et il ne me laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi on avait voulu me tuer. Et cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucune chance de m'éclipser sans lui expliquer.

Le souci était que j'essayais également de comprendre pourquoi et qui en avait voulu à ma peau.

Et je n'aimais pas les réponses qui s'imposaient à moi.

.

J'étais assise sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, et Gibbs avait attrapé quelques-uns de ses outils, les maniant avec une brutalité qui trahissait sa colère. Une colère que je savais retournée contre les personnes qui avaient voulu me tuer, et contre lui, qui n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter.

Un plaid recouvrait mes épaules, je tenais un verre de bourbon entre mes mains. Et j'essayais en vain de formuler une première phrase pour couper ce silence qui pesait depuis cet « incident ».

Je clignais des paupières, repoussais une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux, inspirais longuement, et me lançais :

-Je suis là parce que le Mossad m'a recontacté, Gibbs.

Il plissa des yeux et laissa passer un long silence. Assez long pour que je me sente perturbée, angoissée, effrayée à l'idée que cette phrase le dérange. Mais enfin, il reprit, pendant qu'il attrapait un morceau de bois qu'il s'appliquait à vernir avec une patience infinie :

-Je croyais que tu comptais changer de vie.

-_J'avais_ changé de vie, Gibbs.

Je contemplais longuement mes mains dans le silence revenu. Gibbs attendait que je poursuivre, et je cherchais une façon de raconter ces trois longues années sans trop me dévoiler. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à nu, je ne voulais pas lui raconter combien j'avais souffert de mes choix.

Je resserrais le plaid autour de mes épaules, passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et reprenais :

-J'ai ouvert une librairie à Be'er Sheva, un endroit où je peux travailler sereinement sans penser à celle que j'étais. Je… Je suis loin de la tueuse du Mossad, Gibbs. Je suis la nouvelle Ziva, je me suis éloignée de mon passé…

Il plissa les yeux. Et je compris qu'il doutait. J'avais aussi l'impression de me mentir à moi-même quand je parlais de mon métier, de ma boutique. De cette image d'une Ziva apaisée par les mots, une image que je m'étais façonnée pour qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de celle que j'étais. Un reflet que j'avais voulu me créer et qui n'était pas le mien.

-Tu es heureuse ?

Je regardais longuement le mur face à moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose cette question ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette à nu les mots qui m'empêchaient de dormir tous les soirs ? Suis-je heureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas, finissais-je par avouer difficilement.

Il reposa ses outils et fit un pas en ma direction. J'évitais son regard en détaillant le sol.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

Je quittais le parterre du regard et jouais un instant avec mon bracelet pour me donner le courage de répondre à cette question.

-Le Mossad, Gibbs. Ils m'ont rappelé. Adam Eschel m'a convoqué pour me parler d'une mission auquel je me devais de participer.

-Quelle mission, Ziver ?

J'attrapais le cordon de cuir de mon bracelet et le fis glisser lentement entre mes doigts. Le plus difficile arrivait.

-Aryah Baanam.

Il soupesa mes mots en hochant la tête, alors que je relevais enfin mon menton vers lui, en attente de sa réaction. Son regard trahit une réelle interrogation, même si le reste de sa personne resta de marbre.

-La fiancée de DiNozzo

-Elle est menacée d'avoir trahi le Mossad. Ils veulent que j'intervienne pour l'expliquer à Tony, et pour renvoyer Aryah en Israël.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Le Mossad ne peut s'attaquer à elle sans risquer de conséquences diplomatiques. Elle est la sœur de l'ambassadeur, elle est également la future femme d'un agent fédéral, qui a acquis la double nationalité. Elle est intouchable sauf si… Si j'agis. Je suis la seule qui puisse convaincre Tony de la vérité, Gibbs. Je suis la seule qui puisse intervenir et être assez explicite pour lui faire entendre raison. Sans Tony, elle n'est plus rattachée à ce pays. Sans Tony, ils peuvent agir.

Il pinça les lèvres derrière ma remarque. Et vida un pot à clous pour se servir une lampée de bourbon. Je vidais mon verre en même temps que lui, reprenant d'une voix rauque, la gorge encore en feu alors que l'alcool passait dans mon œsophage :

-Le Mossad est décidé à s'en prendre à Tony si les choses ne bougent pas. Ils partent du principe que si Aryah n'est plus fiancée avec lui, elle repartira vers Israël, et ils pourront intervenir.

Gibbs reposa son verre d'un mouvement sec derrière cette dernière révélation.

-Il sait que tu es là ?

-Pas encore.

-Et elle ?

-Oui, grimaçais-je. Son frère aussi.

Il hocha la tête, je me relevais en m'aidant de la rampe d'escalier. Je souffrais de courbature suite à ma roulade sur le trottoir, et sentais ma peau à vif à l'endroit où mon coude et mon bras avaient rencontré le béton.

- Personne à l'exception du Mossad ne sait pourquoi je suis là, Gibbs. Sauf Aryah.

Il souleva légèrement son menton. Je sentais son esprit tourner à plein régime alors qu'il évaluait les diverses possibilité qui s'offrait à lui.

-Son frère a très bien pu deviner pourquoi tu étais là aussi.

-C'est l'ambassadeur, réfutais-je. Et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était de tout cœur avec moi si jamais je…

Je m'arrêtais subitement, incapable de poursuivre. Il pencha légèrement le visage en m'observant, attendant la suite.

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

-…Si jamais je voulais récupérer Tony.

Gibbs resta impassible. Je réprimais difficilement un frisson en imaginant quelle image il devait avoir de moi, maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais là pour mettre un terme au bonheur de Tony. Et qu'il venait d'entendre cette dernière remarque, même si elle n'était pas de moi.

Je me mis à marcher de long en large dans la cave, les mains croisées devant moi, le regard perdu à travers mes pensées.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de moi, Gibbs. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Si on a pu s'attaquer à moi pour me faire arrêter ma mission, on peut aussi très bien s'attaquer à Tony s'il découvre quelque chose sur elle…

Il opina du chef. Et posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, sans me quitter du regard. Je m'arrêtais net sous son regard appuyé. Je comprenais à son attitude ce qu'il avait en tête, et ça ne me plaisait pas tellement.

-Je ne veux pas que le NCIS s'en mêle, Gibbs.

-Pas le NCIS, Ziva.

-Il travaille avec vous, Gibbs. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.

-On s'est attaqué à toi. Je suis déjà mêlé à ça, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Tu n'es pas seule, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Je répondis d'un court silence, frottant mon bras de ma paume, allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre de la cave. Je savais que Gibbs avait déjà pris sa décision. Il serait à moi d'agir en discrétion pour ne pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça. C'était mon problème, pas le sien.

Mais Gibbs restait l'image attentive et paternelle qui m'avait guidé pendant huit ans. Et au bout de quelques minutes, je lâchais ce qui me restait sur le cœur depuis mon arrivée. Ce qui me tourmentait :

-Il se marie dans six jours. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment agir sans le troubler, sans lui faire mal. A nouveau. Je ne sais pas… Je… Je suis perdue, Gibbs.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je réalisais alors qu'une larme avait perlé sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement du plat de la main.

- Appelle-le, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je pris une courte inspiration destinée à me calmer. Et lui répondis sur un ton aussi bas :

-Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça par téléphone.

Il me pressa l'épaule et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier..

-Alors, vas le voir.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais secouais négativement la tête. L'image d'Aryah et de notre rencontre à l'Ambassade dansa un instant devant mon regard. J'interpellais à nouveau Gibbs en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Vous l'aimez bien ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-DiNozzo ne me l'a présenté qu'une fois.

-Et ?

Il mit un pied sur la marche de l'escalier. Et m'indiqua d'un signe de tête de le suivre. J'entrouvrais la bouche pour le relancer. Mais gardais ma question pour moi. Le silence de Gibbs valait encore une fois bien des mots : Il la trouvait sympathique, mais ne voulait pas me le dire pour ne pas que ce soit douloureux.

Je me retrouvais dans son salon. Il alla directement dans sa cuisine, pendant que je restais au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir réellement que faire.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant une casserole.

-Pas vraiment.

Il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Je me dirigeais pensivement vers la fenêtre, ressassant notre conversation.

C'est alors que je les vis. Ils sortaient d'une Mustang bleue nuit. Aryan Baanam, magnifique dans sa robe rouge, ses longs cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Un mètre derrière elle, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi souriant, aussi charmeur, une bouteille de vin dans la main…

Tony.

* * *

_Un avis ? Un commentaire sur ce chapitre, cette fin ?_


	7. Raz de marée

_Hello !_

_ Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais... Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment l'écrire autrement x) C'est un vrai défi d'écrire une fic' centrée sur Ziva et non Tony, et avec beaucoup moins d'actions que les autres que j'ai pu écrire (même si ça va arriver, parce qu'une fic' sans un peu d'action n'est pas une fic' PBGienne)._

_Alors, merci à ceux qui me laissent un com', ça m'encourage dans cette folie =) _

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Mais cette fic' ne fait pas peur ! Elle est émotionnellement difficile, oui, peut-être. Mais elle ne fait pas peur, si ?_

_Pims10 : Hahaha, c'est vrai qu'une confrontation Tony/Ziva/Aryah/Gibbs se promettrait difficile. Mais... Il se peut que..._

_LA: Merci ! C'est encourageant ! =)_

_Chou05: Il se peut que quelqu'un ne veuille pas que Ziva intervienne sur cette mission x) Muahaha, et vui, les fiancés arrivent ! Fichtre !_

_MDH: Ziva garde ses réflexes, héhéhé. Et oui, Gibbs pas content. Gibbs pas content du tout, même. MUAHAHA._

_Jen : Non non, Gibbs n'a invité personne. mais il est bien connu que sa porte est toujours ouverte x)_

_Moufleyte: Elle s'appelle Aryah. Aryyyyaaaaah. Répète après moi. A-R-Y-A-H B-A-A-N-A-M. Héhéhé_

* * *

**Raz-de-marée**

.

Je fus, l'espace d'un instant, hypnotisée par l'image de mon ancien partenaire avançant vers la maison. Occultant celle qui le suivait, occultant l'endroit où je me trouvais, concentrée sur cette seule personne qui avait toujours fait battre mon cœur un peu trop vite. Un instant pendant lequel je restais incapable de bouger un seul muscle, perdue à travers cette vision, me noyant sous un flot d'émotions qui laissait mon être dans un état anarchique.

Puis, je me repris. Ma main se décolla de la vitre contre laquelle je m'étais appuyée, et je fis précipitamment demi-tour pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

J'arrivais devant Gibbs et me jetais précipitamment dans un coin de la cuisine, à l'abri des regards. Il comprit à mes paupières un peu trop écarquillées, à mon souffle erratique, que quelque chose se passait. Il ne posa pas de questions, son esprit ayant déjà fait le rapprochement. Un microscopique instant plus tard, la porte fit entendre son fin glissement, tandis que la voix de Tony résonnait, aussi grave et envoutante que dans mes souvenirs:

-Patron ? Tu es là ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et fis un signe négatif à Gibbs de la tête. Il me répondit par un clignement de paupières un peu plus appuyé que pour toute personne normale, reposa la boîte de sauce tomate qu'il avait préalablement récupérée sur une étagère, et avança jusqu'au salon.

-DiNozzo.

Il marqua une pause. J'imaginais parfaitement mon ancien patron poser son regard déstabilisant sur Aryah pour la dévisager avec attention. Les mains de cette dernière devenir moites d'appréhension, même si elle était celle qui n'avait peur de rien. Et le petit sourire amusé de Tony devant cette scène, alors qu'il voyait sa future femme aussi troublée par son supérieur.

-Aryah, reprit enfin Gibbs.

Je regardais la porte amenant à l'extérieur. Pour l'emprunter, je devais passer devant l'arche amenant à la salle à manger. Je ne pouvais donc pas m'éclipser pour le moment, et devais rester dans la cuisine, à les écouter.

J'entendis le bruit de frottements de tissus, et devinais que Tony et Aryah retiraient leurs vestes respectives. Il me semblait comprendre ensuite que Tony posait la bouteille de vin sur la table. Puis il se racla la gorge.

-Je sais que nous sommes dimanche et qu'on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, Patron, mais…

Je compris au blanc qui suivit, et au reflet flou qui glissait sur la porte du réfrigérateur, qu'il attrapait la main d'Aryah.

- Mon mariage est dans six jours, et il me reste un point à organiser.

J'entendis sa voix trembler un peu. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Je le sentis perturbé, et même un rien bouleversé par ce qu'il allait prononcer.

-Patron, énonça-t-il en essayant visiblement de contenir son émotion, je n'ai pas encore de témoin pour l'église et je voulais savoir si… Enfin, si tu…

-D'accord, DiNozzo.

Je posais une main sur mes paupières et réfrénais un tremblement dans tout mon être. A sa façon, Gibbs venait d'accepter d'être le témoin de Tony. Et moi, j'étais là, cachée dans la cuisine, à programmer la façon dont j'allais intervenir pour gâcher cette fête et leur vie.

-Merci, Patron, sourit Tony. Je… Je suis vraiment content que tu…

-DiNozzo, si tu allais nous chercher un tire-bouchon pour ouvrir cette bouteille, l'interrompit Gibbs d'un ton gentiment bourru.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, tout de suite, je… Je vais… Un tire-bouchon ? Où ?

-Cave.

-Tout de suite, Patron !

J'entendis Tony se diriger vers la cave, j'imaginais Aryah gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise face à un Gibbs silencieux se contentant de l'observer.

Je regardais à nouveau la porte amenant à l'extérieur et calculais la façon dont je pouvais m'éclipser assez discrètement, sans alerter l'ancienne officier du Mossad qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Sans alerter la _fiancée_.

Mais Gibbs reprit avant que je n'ai pu mettre mes plans à exécution, d'un ton bas et sec :

-Il mérite d'être heureux.

Elle répliqua aussitôt, à vif :

-Vous croyez qu'il ne l'est pas avec moi ?

-Tout dépend de vous.

-Je suis amoureuse de lui.

-De lui ou de sa situation ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Un long silence lui répondit, chargé d'une tension qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil de ce court dialogue. Quand Tony fit à nouveau entendre le bruit de ses pas, les deux n'avaient pas repris la parole. Mon ancien partenaire sembla ressentir cette électricité, puisqu'il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un son amplifié par le profond silence qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Mais Leila et Amira m'attendent, répondit Gibbs en ignorant la question de Tony. Tu peux venir.

Un nouveau silence, j'imaginais le regard étonné de Tony, son coup d'œil vers Aryah toujours assise à table. J'essayais de me mettre à la place de Gibbs, de voir l'israélienne à travers ses yeux, après notre discussion. Je comprenais que, désormais, sa méfiance envers Baanam avait pris le pas sur la sympathie.

-Pourquoi pas, finit par répondre Tony. Tu viens avec nous, Ar' ?

-Non, désolée, commenta cette dernière d'un ton qui ne laissait absolument pas deviner la discussion qu'elle avait eu juste avant avec Gibbs. Je dois aller voir une amie en ville, mais vas-y, toi. Et n'oubliez pas la bouteille !

A nouveau le bruit de vêtements, je pouvais presque voir leur sourire en coin alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir pour la soirée, le petit frottement de sa main sur la joue de sa fiancée, Gibbs qui avançait vers la porte de la maison sans leur jeter un regard.

Je réfrénais un accès de jalousie en posant les mains sur mes joues pour m'apaiser, brûlante d'une fièvre que j'avais associé à ce sentiment dévastateur.

Je me reprenais rapidement, m'invitant à me calmer en inspirant profondément. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec mes états d'âme. Gibbs venait de me laisser une porte de sortie, ce qui allait me permettre d'éviter l'écoute d'un long repas à quelques pas de moi. Ce qui m'aurait laissé dans un état plus que désastreux, surtout en entendant combien mon ancien partenaire semblait heureux avec _elle_.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux, je sortais enfin de l'ombre et me glissais jusqu'à la porte arrière. Je me retrouvais dans le jardin de Gibbs, à humer l'air frais, à observer les derniers éclats du soleil disparaître vers l'horizon en ne laissant qu'une couche orangée briller sous le ciel déjà en partie noir.

Je croisais mes bras devant moi et tirais mes manches afin de les faire glisser sur mes paumes, grelottant de froid, même si la chaleur extérieure était plutôt agréable. J'étais fatiguée, las, perdue. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Retourner en Israël, et oublier cette mission. Je voulais désespérément effacer de mon esprit ce mariage qui avançait, cette vie que j'allais bouleverser, la façon dont j'allais trahir celui que j'avais aimé.

J'inspirais profondément, yeux clos. Et alors, je sentis cette flagrance de musc, de notes de têtes fraiches, d'une base boisée. J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre tous. Et son propriétaire n'aurait pas dû être là, mais dans une voiture avec Gibbs.

Lentement, mécaniquement, je rouvrais les yeux et me retournais vers la maison de Gibbs.

Debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur l'arrière cuisine, plus pâle que jamais, Anthony DiNozzo en personne.

Il m'observait avec une intensité qui me fit frissonner, d'une façon où se partageait une émotion incomparable, comme si je revenais des morts, comme si je venais de reprendre vie devant lui. Je voyais le coin de ses yeux rougis, comme s'il retenait des larmes difficiles, je sentais son trouble, sa peur.

Chaque seconde, depuis mon départ, j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles, j'avais imaginé la façon dont j'allais lui attraper la main, les premiers mots que j'allais lui dire. Chaque seconde. Et à l'instant présent, je me retrouvais muette, piégée par notre douleur commune, par une foule d'émotions et de sentiments qui nous avaient engloutis comme un gigantesque raz-de-marée.

Je déglutis lentement, sentant mes propres yeux brûler, alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche pour dire un mot, prononcer quelque chose.

Il me coupa avant, alors que l'émotion prenait une tournure bien plus sombre sur son visage, que son corps se redressait comme pour affronter un ennemi invincible. Il s'avança vers moi et lâcha, d'une façon qui me fit chanceler, d'un timbre aussi sec que froid qui ne fit que faire chuter la moindre parcelle d'espoir qu'il me restait, qui me fit tomber dans le profond abyme du désespoir :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Repars, Ziva.

* * *

_Hahahaha :) Un avis sur ce chapitre ?Le Zibbs, Ziva qui se cache, la demande de Tony à Gibbs, le dialogue entre Aryah et Gibbs... Et la fin ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Un commentaire pour faire plaisir à une auteur tricolore ?_


	8. Retrouvailles

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, et parce que les "retrouvailles" sont là, un chapitre qui change de point de vue. Et oui, on part cette fois dans la tête de Tony..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

.

Je savais que Gibbs voulait me parler. Enfin si on pouvait utiliser le terme « parler » pour une discussion de trois mots, sept grognements et douze regards appuyés. Mais j'avais compris qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire quand il m'avait invité chez sa filleule, et j'avais donc accepté son invitation, le suivant dans sa voiture en me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Je me doutais que cette discussion avait à voir avec mon futur mariage. Peut-être Gibbs voulait-il me mettre en garde contre ça. Après tout, il n'en était pas réellement un amateur, avec le nombre d'épouses qu'il avait derrière lui…

Je m'asseyais donc avec une pointe d'appréhension et de curiosité sur le siège passager. Et refermais la portière derrière moi pendant qu'il s'installait au volant. Cinq secondes plus tard, le moteur ronronnait, et la voiture s'engageait sur la route.

-Alors, Patron, on va vraiment chez Leila ?

-Non.

Bizarrement, je n'étais même pas étonné par cette réponse, puisque je m'y attendais tout particulièrement. Je me redressais sur mon siège, avide de curiosité.

-Et donc, où va-t-on ?

-Nulle part.

-Le plaisir d'utiliser un peu d'essence avec ton meilleur agent vient de t'envahir ?

Il ne répondit pas mais donna un coup de volant sur la gauche. Je constatais alors avec interrogation que nous retournions vers son domicile, après avoir roulé sur une centaine de mètres. Dans le plus profond des silences Gibbsien, il se gara devant chez lui, et me désigna la maison d'un coup de menton.

-Tu devrais y retourner.

-On a oublié le tire-bouchon ? Tentais-je en lorgnant avec interrogation la porte.

-Allez, DiNozzo.

A son regard, je compris que Gibbs était plus sérieux que jamais. Et qu'il avait éloigné Aryah de son domicile pour une bonne raison, qui m'intriguait tout particulièrement. Je sortais donc au quart de tour de la voiture, et franchissais l'espace qui me séparait de la porte en un temps record, les clés de Gibbs à la main. Je poussais le battant, m'engageait dans la maison, et parcouru les pièces principales.

D'abord, je me demandais si Gibbs ne venait pas de me jouer une blague, et d'en profiter pour se débarrasser de moi en allant boire un whisky en solitaire par la même occasion. Puis, je sentais l'air frais de ce mois de mai venir me frapper la peau avec douceur, ce qui m'indiqua que la porte vitrée menant à l'arrière de la maison était ouverte.

Je m'avançais par-là, passais la porte…

…Et m'arrêtais, stupéfait. Par cette vision que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir. Par cette apparition, à quelques pas de moi. Par elle. Ziva.

.

Je me sentis perdre toutes mes couleurs, la contemplant avec un mélange de fascination et d'incrédulité. Elle était bien là, devant moi. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, me tournant le dos, le visage tourné vers le ciel, yeux clos.

Puis, elle sembla réaliser que j'étais là. D'un mouvement chargé de grâce, de cette félinité qui la désignait, elle se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Mon cœur s'emballa plus vite que jamais. J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle, avec l'impression que si tel était le cas, elle disparaîtra au premier clignement de paupières.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un rêve, mais savais également qu'elle n'était que réalité. J'étais face à elle. Elle était face à moi. Elle était là, vivante, réelle.

Les émotions me prirent d'assaut à une vitesse phénoménale. Je me revis sur le tarmac, pour l'adieu le plus difficile de ma vie. Je nous revis pendant ces quelques jours de bonheur pur, chez elle, dans sa maison d'enfance, avant que l'on se quitte. Je ressentis avec une force qui me coupa le souffle un mélange de bonheur, de peur, un ensemble de sentiments confus ou la joie semblait se partager à la plus grande détresse que j'ai connue.

Elle était là.

Je compris alors à ma réaction que malgré ma vie actuelle, je n'avais jamais tourné la page, je ne l'avais jamais oublié. J'allais me marier, mais étais toujours aussi passionnément épris de la femme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi.

Alors, je fus envahi par une violente montée de haine envers moi-même. Pour être celui qui aurai encore le cœur brisé à quelques jours de son mariage, à cause d'une femme qui avait tourné la page depuis longtemps.

Une colère sourde qui m'obligea à carrer les épaules et à rendre mon visage plus dur que ce que je voulais. Une colère contre moi, qui ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver d'une chose à l'instant même : Me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser farouchement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là, je ne voulais pas à nouveau avoir le cœur brisé. Je voulais l'effacer de ma vie, être heureux. Même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

J'avançais d'un pas vers elle, la coupant alors qu'elle allait prononcer une parole, un mot que je ne voulais pas entendre. Ma voix m'échappa, rendue sèche par mes propres sentiments :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Repars, Ziva.

.

Elle chancela, comme si je l'avais frappé. J'avançais d'un nouveau pas vers elle, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour contrer mes paroles.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça, repris-je d'une voix toujours aussi cassante.

-Je ne suis pas là pour retourner le passé, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que le mien.

Je fermais les yeux et passais une main dans mes cheveux, m'intimant au calme en prenant une grande respiration. En rouvrant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle s'était adossée aux vitres amenant à l'arrière cuisine, les bras croisés devant elle en position de défense.

Elle paraissait complètement retournée par la façon dont je lui avais parlé, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Et je me fis alors la remarque que j'étais en train de lui parler comme si elle était coupable de mes propres émotions. Que je passais sur elle la colère qui devait être retournée contre moi.

Je laissais donc quelques secondes s'écouler, et secouais la tête, essayant de me reprendre. Essayant de parler d'un ton plus calme, mais plus désespéré :

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là, Ziva ?

Je vis qu'elle cillait, faisant comme moi la comparaison avec cette fois où elle m'avait posé la même question, trois ans auparavant. Ensuite, pendant une semaine, nous étions restés soudés l'un à l'autre, comme pour s'imprégner de nos corps avant de se quitter.

-On m'a donné une mission, avoua-t-elle en posant son attention sur mon épaule, comme pour éviter mon regard.

Je sourcillais. Une mission. Rien que ça.

-Je croyais que tu avais rompu avec ton ancienne vie, énonçais-je, déçu.

-Moi aussi je croyais.

-Quelle mission ?

Elle inspira longuement. Je fis de même.

-Pas maintenant, Tony.

Intrigué, je m'avançais vers elle, me retenant de l'attraper par les épaules. Me retenant du moindre contact physique envers elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi « Pas maintenant » ?

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant, répéta-t-elle.

-Ça concerne Gibbs ? Le NCIS ?

-Non.

-Alors, ça concerne quoi ?

-Toi.

-Tu as une mission sur moi ?

-Oui.

J'esquissais un sourire maladroit. Une mission sur moi. Hum. J'espérais que je n'étais pas la nouvelle cible en vogue du Mossad, ou que je n'avais pas volée la fiancée d'un de leur haut représentant en la personne d'Aryah Baanam. En même temps, si la mission consistait à m'envoyer six pieds sous terre, je commençais un peu à prendre l'habitude.

J'essayais de ne pas penser que, si elle travaillait pour le Mossad actuellement, c'était pour moi. Car elle avait eu une mission sur _moi_. Et j'esquivais donc cette pensée d'une remarque badine :

-Si tu m'annonces que tu dois me tuer, tu permets que j'aille faire mes adieux à mon père, avant ?

-Je ne dois pas te tuer, répliqua-t-elle en rehaussant finement les lèvres. Je ne fais plus partie du Mossad, Tony.

-Mais tu travailles quand même pour eux. Car c'est bien le Mossad qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, même si nous savions déjà tous les deux la réponse à cette question depuis qu'elle avait énoncé le mot « mission ».

Je prenais quelques secondes pour réfléchir, planté devant elle. Une liaison venait automatiquement de se faire sous les révélations de Ziva, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Tu es là pour Aryah, soufflais-je en plissant mon regard, alors qu'elle confirmait d'un clignement de paupières et d'un long silence. Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard, Tony.

-Quand ?

-Pas ici. Il faut que je t'explique ça… Au calme.

J'acquiesçais difficilement. Et plongeais mes mains un peu trop tremblantes dans mes poches. Pour le moment, mes émotions n'étaient qu'une vague tempête qui se déchaînait en moi, retournant tout sur son passage, colère, stupéfaction, joie intense, à nouveau colère.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes sentiments, n'était qu'une apparence, et visiblement, elle aussi. Et, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, nous n'étions pas en état d'avoir une discussion calme pour le moment.

J'acquiesçais donc à nouveau d'un hochement de tête. Et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, en direction de la rue et du taxi le plus rapide.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais la tâche rouge sur le t-shirt de Ziva. La tâche rouge identique à celle qui se trouvait sur le mien. Nous étions visés par un sniper.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce chapitre ? Sur cette fin ?_


End file.
